


The Tao of Names

by Khriskin



Series: Too Old For Neverland [2]
Category: Original Work, Original Work: Too Old For Neverland
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a power in names.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Too Old For Neverland is an Urban/Suburban Fantasy 'verse that focuses on not!Wendy and her quest to save children from not!Peter Pan. For a while I thought this was a Peter Pan AU, but the more I looked at it the more I realized it had no real ties to the source universe-- so I spun it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tao of Names

She wasn't Wendy, but she never had been; that much she could remember. Whatever name she'd worn, whatever life she'd lived before these shadowed years, it had all been traded away for the threadbare immortality that clung to her skin like cobwebs. 

She'd spent a day once trying on names, but none of them fit. Helen was too small and Clarabelle too wide. Miriam, Amy, Shea, they rolled from her tongue and slid off her skin like raindrops, puddling at her feet. She shrugged and left them there; still human enough to feel the loss, but not enough to care.


End file.
